


Growing Connections

by shadowmaat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi Training, Oblivious Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn gets roped into helping with Rey's training, but it's what happens afterward that gives them both a lot to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He should have kept his mouth shut. The fact that he was being allowed to watch Rey train with Skywalker was a serious privilege. And he’d managed to behave himself... for the most part. But Rey was just so damn good he couldn’t resist cheering her on.

“Care to give it a try?” Luke turned to look at him. His expression was mild, but there was a glint in his eyes.

“What? Uh, sorry.” Finn sat back down on his rock. “I won’t interrupt again.”

“No, I think this could be informative.” There was a soft  _fwip_  as Skywalker deactivated his lightsaber and held it towards Finn. “You’ve used one of these before, haven’t you?”

“Uh, yeah, but-” Finn looked to Rey for help. She’d deactivated her own saber and was watching the two of them with interest. “But it’s not really my thing, you know.” He reached up to rub the scar on his neck; a nervous habit since the fight.

“You survived a fight against someone who had a lot more training than you did.” Skywalker’s smile was thin. “Maybe you’re better than you think.”

“I’m no Jedi,” he protested. “Not like Rey! She’s amazing!”

“What’s the matter Finn?” Rey grinned at him. “Afraid you’ll be beaten up by a girl?”

“Yes!” He rubbed his ribs. “I still have bruises from the last time you came after me!”

Rey snorted. He was exaggerating, of course. But it was safer to joke about that than to mention the nightmares he still had about the last time he’d held a lightsaber. A quick glance at Skywalker showed that he wasn’t fooled. And he was still holding out the saber.

“As I said. It could be good for both of you.”

He hesitated, feeling a phantom burn between his shoulderblades. But Rey was bright and smiling and Skywalker looked expectant and, well, deep down he was still a soldier. He knew how to obey orders, even when they weren’t worded that way. He stood, stepping forward to accept Luke’s saber.

“I’ll try to go easy on you,” Rey said, smiling.

“Yeah, you can put that on my tombstone: _‘She went easy on him’_.”

They activated their sabers in tandem; his was an actinic blue that took him right back to the snow and bitter cold of Starkiller base. Hers was as bright and golden as the sands of Jakku. It was fitting, somehow, and he never grew tired of her telling the story of how she’d come to make it.

“Let’s go through the forms, first,” Rey said. “One.” She held the saber before her in a guard position, waiting for him to copy her. “Two.” She shifted, angling the saber. “Three… Four… Five…”

He followed as best as he could. It was similar to some of the combat training he’d already received, mostly the forms for the Force Pike and the Riot Control Baton.

They followed the patterns for a few minutes, Finn relaxing into it as he got more comfortable with what they were doing. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after-

Rey’s saber flicked up, going from two to five, and only Finn’s reflexes saved him from getting tagged. Well, his reflexes and probably Rey being careful.

“Stay on your toes, Hero,” she teased.

He felt his cheeks heat. After coming out of his coma he’d learned that word had spread of his actions on Starkiller. There were still some people who weren’t comfortable with having an ex-stormtrooper in their ranks, but plenty more not only welcomed him, they viewed him as a hero. It was a little embarrassing, and once Poe had caught wind of that he never let him forget it. The two of them were clearly in cahoots if Rey was now throwing the nickname around. The same nickname she shared, actually. And much more deserving, too, as far as he was concerned.

“You should listen to your own advice!” He switched up the moves himself, drawing on some of his stormtrooper training as he tried to catch her offguard. It didn’t work, but he came close a couple of times. She came close more often, of course, but he got better at blocking. They developed a rhythm, and Finn fell right into it; blocks, parries, thrusts, and all. Muscle memory helped things along and gave him time to notice things like the way Rey’s face scrunched up when she was concentrating. And how the sun warmed her already-tanned skin. She really was incredible. No wasted movements, either, just pure action.

He ducked as her saber swung through the air where his head had been.

“Concentrate!” Skywalker warned. “Keep your mind on what you’re doing! Feel the Force. Let it guide your movements.”

“I’m not a-” Finn broke off. Skywalker knew he wasn’t a Jedi. Maybe he’d been talking to Rey.

Rey took another swipe at him and he countered it, then hooked his saber around for a close pass that had her hopping back.

“Ha!” Finn grinned in triumph, then felt a twitch between his shoulderblades. He whirled, swinging the lightsaber. 

_Splat!_ He flinched as he was coated in purple goo.

“Nice block, Finn!” Skywalker took a bite out of another Jogan fruit. “I knew you had it in you.”

“Uh, thanks?” He deactivated his saber and heard Rey do the same.

“I think that’s enough for one day.” Skywalker tossed the half-eaten fruit aside. Finn handed back the lightsaber and used the hem of his shirt to try and wipe some of the pulp off his face.

“It’s a good look on you,” Rey said, swiping a finger down his cheek and licking it clean.

“Yeah, well, next time it’ll be you.” Finn blushed, avoiding watching her.

Rey laughed. “Oh, it’s been me plenty of times already. It’s nice to see it happen to someone else for a change.”

“Be glad it’s only fruit,” Skywalker said. “When I was training with Master Yoda, he liked chucking rocks at my head!”

“Yes, and you had to carry him uphill both ways all around Dagobah.” Rey rolled her eyes. “We know.”

Finn _didn’t_ know, but judging by the warmth of their shared look, it was an old joke.

“Insolence is unbecoming in a Jedi,” Skywalker said. “Lucky for you I’m overdue for a meeting with Leia or I’d make you run some laps, yourself. Finn.” Blue eyes studied him. “You’re welcome to come back again any time. It’s good for Rey to test herself against someone other than her poor old master.”

“Ha!”

Skywalker ignored her. “And it’ll be good for you, too, I think.”

“Thank you, sir. It’d be an honor.” Finn shifted. Now that he’d stopped moving he could feel the ache along his spine. And the drying fruit on his face. Maybe he’d take a long soak in the hot springs before dinner.

“Don’t say it’s an honor until you know what I have planned for you.” With a quick bow, Skywalker said his goodbyes and headed back into the base.

“Now you’ve done it.” Rey scooped up her pack and staff. “Just remember, I tried to warn you not to get his attention.”

“What?” Finn walked beside her as they headed back to the caves that served as the barracks. “I was just trying to cheer you on. And anyway, it’s not like I’m gonna be going through full training like you, he just wants you to have another sparring partner.”

“Mmm.” 

She sounded unconvinced, but he decided it wasn’t worth the energy to argue. Instead he rubbed his back, trying to ease the tension.

“It still bothers you?” Rey moved closer, her hand hovering over his shoulder without actually touching him.

He shrugged. “Dr. Kalonia says it’s mostly psychosomatic, but yeah, it can act up sometimes.”

“I have some salve in my room,” she said. “Luke taught me how to make it to treat the burns I get in practice.”

He shot her a quick look, not liking the idea of her getting hurt. Although of course during stormtrooper training all kinds of injuries happened, sometimes even fatal ones. “Trimming the fat,” Phasma had called it. Rey was anything but fat, metaphorically or physically, and she was more than capable of taking care of herself- and him, and everyone else- but he couldn’t quell his protective urge.

“It’s infused with the Force,” she continued, “so it helps aid the healing process.”

“If you made it I’m sure it’s amazing.” He nudged her with an elbow.

“Of course it is!” Her cheeks, already reddened from their exertion, darkened a bit more. She elbowed him back. “If you want I’ll get it and meet you in your room.”

“Hot springs,” he corrected. “I could use a soak. And to get this gunk off my face.” 

“Ooo, baths!” There was reverence in her voice. It had been almost a year since she’d escaped the deserts of Jakku, but she still seemed to take joy in the things most people took for granted. Such as having enough water to spare for things like cleaning, instead of having to rely on sonics and conservation. “I’ll be there in a few!”

She bounded off towards the caves. He stopped at his own quarters long enough to grab some towels and change into a pair of shorts for the springs. Stormtroopers weren’t big on modesty, but he’d learned the hard way that not everyone was as brazen when it came to communal nudity. That was one mistake he never wanted to make again. Not that Poe or his pilot cohorts were ever likely to let him forget it. Karé still called him “Sweet Cheeks” when she wanted to tweak him.

He timed it well enough that the springs were mostly abandoned. One pool held a fully-submerged Nautolan and another held a couple of younger humans he thought he recognized from General Organa’s stuff, but the biggest pool was empty and so he claimed it for himself. He sank into the steaming water, using one of his towels to scrub his face clean and then starting on the rest of him, which was sweat-slicked and lightly grimed from the day. Filters had been installed to make sure that the water stayed clean, but he still liked to be conservative with his soap, which lasted until Rey arrived.

She wore a simple band around her chest and abdomen. It covered everything it needed to (at least by some standards), but the sight still made his heart speed up. Which was ridiculous. She was his _friend._ One of the few he really trusted. He watched as she dropped a load of stuff, carefully placing a clay jar on top, and then tossed a bag into the water. It started to foam, spreading mounds of pink, herbal-scented suds. She jumped in after it and he sneezed as he got suds up his nose.

“Ahhh, this is perfect,” she said, and sank below the surface.

This pool was bigger than most, but as she slid under he still felt the brush of her legs against his. Calm. He was totally calm. This was a normal thing that normal people did. Hell, he’d done this with Poe before (minus the bubble bath) so why should this be any different? Rey was his friend, too!

She resurfaced, slicking back her hair. “Oh, this is so wonderful! And to think we could do this every day!” She wrinkled her nose, grinning at him.

“Yeah! Water! How amazing!” He grinned back at her, trying not to notice the way her skin glistened or how her loosened hair hung in a halo around her shoulders. 

“You know what I mean!” She splashed him.

He splashed her back. “I do. And yeah, this is… it’s probably the happiest I’ve been. Ever.”

Her expression softened. “Me too. Well, maybe when we were flying the _Falcon_ through that Star Destroyer.

He laughed. “Yeah, that was pretty amazing. You were pretty amazing. Still are!” Words tangled in his head and ground to a halt.

“You were pretty amazing yourself,” she said. 

He watched her watching him and felt the warm glow in his chest expand. There was a sense of knowing- or almost knowing- her thoughts. Happiness. Contentment. She was as glad to be here as he was. Or so he hoped. Relaxed. Curious. He wondered what she was curious about. If anything. And then he realized he was staring and looked away.

“Yeah, I guess I was,” he said, relieved when she took the bait and splashed him again.

“How’s your back doing?” She grabbed a handful of suds, already disappearing thanks to the filter, and started to scrub her hair.

Reminded, he flexed his shoulders. “It’s… okay. It pulls a little, sometime.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, pushing towards him. “He’s… he’s a _monster_.”

“Yeah.” The water was hot, but now it felt even hotter. He shivered. “Anyway, it- it’s not your fault. I told you that.”

“I know.” She gestured. “Can I see? Please?”

Breathing. He remembered to breathe. Talking was more complicated, so he nodded and turned, facing the rocky edge of the pool and trying not to hunch his shoulders. He was fine. He was safe. Rey was here… and very close. He twitched as she touched his back, tracing her fingers along the scar. Surgery and a lot of time in the bacta tank had worked its miracles, but some wounds went too deep to heal.

“Oh, Finn.” 

She sounded sad. He hated that. But then she pressed a palm between his shoulderblades and he felt his skin prickle.

“I’ll kill him,” she said, and now there was a growl in her voice. “I will end him for what he did to you. And to me. And to- to-”

_To Han Solo._

He turned again, resting his hands on her shoulders. “Rey…”

Their eyes met and he forgot what he was going to say. Despite the steam wrapping around them she looked cold and hard and sharp enough to kill.

“Rey…” He tried again. “Don’t. Please.”

“Finn.” The ice cracked and melted. Her smile wobbled as she reached up to brush something away from his cheek. A tear? Or just water?

“He _has_ to be stopped,” she said. “For all of us.”

“Yeah, okay.” Her touch made him dizzy. Their proximity was making it hard to concentrate. “Okay, yeah, I- I get that, but we can stop him together, right?”

The blaze of her smile blinded him and she gave him a quick, watery smile that set off fireworks in his head.

“Together! Yes! Now, let’s get back to your room so I can try out this salve on you!” She pulled herself out of the water, wringing the water from her hair before shrugging into a loose linen robe.

“What? Oh! Right! Yeah!” 

Maybe he was doing worse than he realized. His movements felt sluggish as he hauled himself out and dried off. Delayed effects or something. That might be why he was all tingly, too. And having trouble concentrating.  

He wound up following her back to his quarters, making noises in the right places as she talked and he tried to work out what was wrong. Was it him or her or something else? Probably him, he decided, working the scanner to unlock the door.

“Just find a place to stretch out,” Rey said.

Finn looked around the small room. His was one of the caves the engineers had carved, so its features were a little more regular. There was a space dug into one wall for his bunk and Poe had pulled some strings to get him a rug for the floor. He had some banged-up furniture he’d requisitioned from Stores and a few trinkets gifted to him by various people on the base. Having personal possessions (ones that weren’t confiscated) was a novelty he didn’t think would ever wear off.

“Uh, okay.” He stared from the bunk to the rug and decided the latter would be easier. The bunk was also making him nervous for reasons he didn’t want to think about. He grabbed a quilt off the bunk (a gift from General Organa, of all people) and spread it on the rug. He stretched out on his stomach, but kept his head turned so he could watch Rey. He trusted her with his life, but he still felt a tendril of… apprehension? Vulnerability? Maybe it was something he ate for breakfast.

Rey told him all about the salve she was going to use; having to climb along cliff edges to get the right plants, crawling into crevices for minerals she was positive existed in easier-to-reach places despite Skywalker’s assurances that they didn’t, digging through tide pools and heating things up just so, and then, of course, learning how to imbue the mixture with the Force.

“It’s always worked on _my_ injuries, anyway.” She set the jar down next to him and tucked her legs under her as she sat. “I’ve never tried it on scars, but it’s almost the same thing, just an older injury, right?”

She used a knife to pop the lid off and the scent washed over him. _Fresh_ was the first word that sprang to mind. And _invigorating._ His nostrils flared as he breathed deeply, taking it in and feeling some of his nervousness leave him.

“This is going to feel a little cold at first. Sorry.” She dug some out with her fingers. It was a translucent green and seemed to glow.

“Hey, I was stationed on Starkiller. I know what cold is- _hnnf!_ ” He twitched; he couldn’t help it. The stuff was so cold he swore he could feel it sinking directly into his spine. But after a minute it started to warm up. Tingling.

“Told you, Hero.” Rey’s fingers worked the gel into his skin, moving in little circles. She started at the top by his shoulder blade and worked her way down.

“This is… is good.” Finn rested his cheek on his hands, watching Rey’s face from the corner of his eye. The stubborn curve of her jaw. The sharp lines of her eyebrows, currently angled downward as she concentrated. Her lips were chapped and wet stringers of hair clung to her cheeks. He wanted to reach up to brush them back, but that would interrupt what she was doing and what she was doing felt wonderful.

Warmth seemed to spread from her fingertips, sinking into his skin. It rippled outwards, raising goosebumps on his arms. His heart was beating faster, too, but he’d rarely felt so content. Her fingers kept pressing into his skin, firm but gentle. Like a massage. His eyes fluttered closed and he made a soft noise as she reached his spine, the point of the deepest damage.

“Sorry! Does that hurt?” She lifted her hands away, leaving him feeling chilled and alone.

“Mmm.” He got his eyes open again. “I mean, no. ‘S good. Really really good. That’s where I need you- _it_ \- it, that’s where I need _it_ the most.”

Rey seemed to have picked up the glow from her miracle salve. She was living up to her name, now; a Rey of sunshine. And she was here, with him, warming his back… his chest… his everything.

“Let me know if I do anything wrong,” she said.

“I don’t think you can do anything wrong,” he murmured.

“Tell that to Master Luke!” She laughed, kneading the spot on his spine again and making his limbs feel liquid.

“I will.” 

Despite his comfort and lethargy he managed to roll over, propping himself on his elbows. Rey’s hands hovered over his chest, making his nerves flutter. The robe she’d put on hung open. Not that it should matter. She was still more covered than she had been less than an hour ago, but he felt himself break out in a cold sweat. 

Her fingers twitched like they wanted to press down and take hold of him. Or at least that’s what he realized _he_ wanted. Color bloomed against her paler skin, starting above the breast band and spreading up until her whole face was red. She was biting the corner of her lip, still staring down at him. 

Slowly, slowly her hands descended. Finn couldn’t breathe. Fire blazed with her touch, filling him… and her. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Just her. _Them._ She took a breath and he breathed with her. Fingers ghosted along his skin, tracing muscles, finding older scars. Another breath, in tandem. She looked up and when their eyes met there was a flash of- something. _Connectionhopelovewonder._ He didn’t have a word for it. He opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say, but there was nothing to say. Not now.

And then she snatched her hands away, curling them into fists as she hugged herself, her face turning even redder as she stared down at her lap.

“Sorry! Finn, I- Sorry!”

“Rey, no! Wait!”

She stood and he followed, confusion whirling through him. What had happened? What _was_ happening? All he knew is he wanted it to continue, but she backed away.

“I should… I need to go.” The door was behind her and she was getting closer to it. “I need to think about this.”

“Rey, wait!” He reached out, touching her arm. There was a buzz of- of whatever it was. “It’s okay. I… I felt it, too.” The words were so inaccurate he wanted to grimace. “I want…” He swallowed, unable to continue.

She sidled away from him, but caught his hand as it dropped, bringing it forward to kiss his knuckles. Just a simple brush of the lips and he was floating. He had to be, because he was sure his legs had stopped working, but he was still upright.

“Finn, you don’t understand how much I… I just... need some time to think,” she said.

“Yeah… yeah, okay. Thinking is good. Good thinking is.” He’d lost control of his mouth, too. He didn’t care. He could still feel her lips on his knuckles. He was grinning, he knew that much.

“I’ll- I’ll see you later.” She opened the door.

“I’ll be seen later. By you. Seeing me.” He couldn’t stop. And then she smiled.

“Take care, Finn.” 

She was out the door and gone before he could reply. “I will! Take care. And you, too!” He thumped his head on the door and closed his eyes. “Idiot.” Another thump.

What was _wrong_ with him? Well, no, he was pretty sure he knew what was wrong. But this was _Rey!_ What was he _thinking?!_ He was thinking about her kiss (knuckles still count, right?). And her hands, massaging salve into him. His back hummed with it. And he was thinking of how he always felt a little more alive and aware when she was around. The sense of connection and belonging. Of _home._ He rubbed his chest where she’d touched him, feeling an ache nothing could touch. 

“I am _so_ screwed.” He thumped his head again.

At least she’d smiled. Maybe there was some hope left after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn decides to ask Poe for advice on what to do about Rey, but she may have other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned to add a chapter (although I might have written another story at some point) but I got some nice messages and since this story seemed to make people happy I figured I'd add some more as a thank you. Enjoy!

The rest of the week passed in a haze of vague concern. Finn continued to train in regular combat, building his strength back up. A couple of times Luke Skywalker also sought him out to spar with Rey. Rumors were running rampant about that, but as far as he was concerned it was just about helping Rey and nothing to do with him personally. If Skywalker spent a little more time coaching him it was only so he could offer her more of a challenge. That was it. Besides, he had bigger things to worry about.

He was no closer to an answer about what- if anything- was happening between himself and Rey. They still spent a lot of off duty hours together relaxing in each other’s rooms, exploring the the rocky terrain outside, and eating meals in the commissary. They talked and joked and traded stories of their upbringing, same as always. Nothing much seemed to have changed, in fact, and he was beginning to wonder if he’d imagined things or if he’d misunderstood what had happened. He’d gone through various databases and searched holonet, but information on the social customs for Jakku were woefully inadequate. In desperation he’d finally decided to talk to Poe, following him back to his room one night after dinner.

“Have you tried talking to her?” Poe raked hair out of his eyes. “And stop pacing, you’re making BB-8 dizzy.”

The droid in question warbled something in reply and tried to run over Poe’s feet. He scooted back on his bunk and sat meditation-style to protect his toes.

“I talk to her all the time!” Finn pulled the desk chair over and collapsed into it. “She’s great! You know that.”

“I meant have you tried telling her how you feel? Or asking her if she’s, uh, decided anything?” He leaned back against the rock wall.

“What? Of course not!” He felt himself go hot and cold at the thought of it and flexed his hands. “What if she looks at me like I’m crazy? Or- or says she thought about it and hates the idea? Or says she doesn’t want to be friends anymore?” Each suggestion made him feel worse. His stomach churned as he imagined her laughing at him.

He hadn’t realized he was pacing again until BB-8 bumped into him. Xe let out a series of whistles and beeps and he recognized the sequence for his name and Rey’s. The black optic stared up at him.

“What’d xe say?” He glanced at Poe.

“Beebs thinks you’re being ridiculous.” Poe slid off the bunk and came over. “And frankly, so do I. This is still _Rey_ we’re talking about, right? The one who goes on all those long walks with you?”

“We’re just _hiking._ ” Finn felt his cheeks heat. “Mapping out the terrain.”

“The one who ran to you as soon as she got back from Ahch-To? Swept you into a dramatic hug?”

“Well, it wasn’t quite like that…” Except it kinda had been, once she was sure she wouldn’t injure him.

Poe grinned. “The one who lets you take food off her plate without stabbing you in the hand?”

“She didn’t actually stab Snap-”

“Finn. Buddy.” He clapped both hands on his shoulders. “You’re overthinking this. Trust me, whatever happens, you’ll both be fine.”

“Yeah, but-”

“You know what you sound like right now? Remember that cheesy romcom they showed last week?”

Finn frowned.

Poe gave him a little shake. “The one where the chef had a crush on his rival but wouldn’t tell him how he felt? So the guy started dating that Miraluka tattoo artist? Remember how much trouble he would’ve saved if he’d just admitted his feelings in the first place?”

Finn’s frown deepened. “That’s totally different. You’re talking about a holo, this is _real life!_ ”

“I know.” Sighing, Poe stepped back. “But just because it’s in a holo doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. Believe me, I’ve been in the same place you are right now.”

“Really?” Despite the whirl of panic, Finn’s curiosity was piqued. “What happened?”

Poe shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. The point is I know what you’re going through and the best advice I have is to just tell her how you feel.”

“But I can’t-”

“Yes.” Poe pointed at his own eyes and then at Finn’s. “Look at me. You can do this. You’re Finn Stormbane, Hero of the Resistance.”

He winced. “That’s such a stupid name.” He didn’t know why everyone kept trying out surnames on him when “Finn” was all he needed, but their latest attempt was sillier than usual.

Poe glared him into silence. “A Hero of the Resistance, dammit. You can meet any challenge. Conquer any enemy.”

Finn squared his jaw and came to attention, letting Poe’s confidence fill him.

“You can do this, right?”

“Yeah…” He tried to sound like he believed it.

“I believe in you,” Poe said, gripping his shoulder. “And so does BB-8, right, Beebs?”

BB-8 beeped and gurgled, ending on a questioning note.

“...That’s a yes.”

A soft blat of sound answered him. They both grinned.

“Whaddaya say, Finn? Ya think you’re ready?”

“Yeah! Totally! Absolutely, I am ready for this. I can do it. Yeah.” The more he said it, the more true it felt.

There was a knock at the door.

“Door’s open!” Poe shouted.

* * *

 

Rey pressed the switch and the door slid aside to reveal Poe and Finn standing in the middle of the room. Poe had his hand on Finn’s shoulder and both of them looked surprised to see her. She felt a flicker of guilt, wondering if she should have ignored Jess’s advice.

Rey!” Poe recovered first, giving her a dazzling smile as he walked over to her, accompanied by a cheery BB-8. Finn seemed frozen in place behind them.

“What a coincidence!” Poe gestured for her to enter. “We were just talking about-”

“ _Ships!_ ” Finn glared at him. “We were talking about ships! Like yours. And his. And, uh, others.”

They shared a look. Her sense of unease grew. They were definitely lying, but she wasn’t sure why. Or what to do about it.

“I was looking for Finn,” she said. “Am I... interrupting something?”

“You were looking for _Finn,_ ” Poe repeated, turning to face him. “And hey, here he is!”

She was definitely missing something. And the conversation was making less and less sense.

“Oh, look at the time.” He glanced at his wrist. “You know, I’d love to stay and chat, but-”

She saw Finn go grey. “Poe.”

“-I totally forgot about this completely manufactured thing I need to do that is somehow on the other side of the base right now!” He grabbed his new jacket off the hook by the door.

A completely manufactured thing? What was he talking about?

“Poe!” Finn’s eyes were wide. Poe winked at him.

“You two feel free to stay here,” he said. “Come on, BB-8 let’s go!”

BB-8 whined, optic moving between Finn and Rey and back again. She wasn’t sure why xe wanted to stay, but it was clear xe did.

“No, you can’t. Come on, Bee, move it!”

With a final noise that managed to convey utter dejection, BB-8 rolled out the door, head sagging downward.

“Take all the time you need!”

The door swished shut, leaving her alone with Finn and a whole bunch of new questions.

“That was convenient.” And that wasn’t what she’d meant to say. She blushed, hoping he wouldn’t notice the slip.

“Yeah! Uh, sorry, that’s, uh, Poe.” He reached up, rubbing his scar, and paused mid-motion. “Hey, are- are you okay?” He took a step closer and stopped.

This wasn’t how she’d wanted to start the conversation, but now she was stuck with it.

“We need to talk.” She stared at the floor and closed her eyes. Drawing on the meditation exercises Luke had taught her she breathed deeply, centering herself.  She could do this. She could. She’d _practiced._

She opened her eyes to find Finn doing the same thing she was. It made her smile. He looked so calm and composed. She had a brief flash of him unconscious in the snow, but a more recent memory took its place; Finn sound asleep, head resting on her shoulder as the weekly holofilm played out. She moved closer, basking in the warm glow of his presence.

“Finn?”

He jumped, eyes flicking open. “I can do this,” he said, echoing her earlier thought. Not for the first time, either. When she’d told Luke about it he’d set out to try and determine if Finn was Force-sensitive, but if he was, he was good at hiding it. Luke still hadn’t decided, but she had.

“I mean, uh, sure.” He smiled, but she could pick up the edges of his nervousness, which only added to her own.

Another deep breath. “Look. I grew up.... Isolated. I learned how to look out for myself and no one else.”

He nodded, dark eyes watching her every fidget.

“I was never very… socialized.” She hesitated, trying to remember how she’d worded this in front of her mirror. The problem was that she’d worded it at least a hundred different ways and none of them felt right. It still didn’t feel right. It was all just… Words. She huffed.

“Look, what I’m trying to say is that I’m not good at this… emotions thing. And the longer I’m here, the more I realize that. But with you, I… I want to be.”

She was making a mess of things. She could tell by the pinching of his eyes and thinning of his lips that he didn’t understand.

“Okay? That’s… good.” He nodded, although whether he meant it for her or himself she wasn’t sure.

She clenched her jaw and pushed on. “I like being friends with you! You’re strong and smart and funny a-and cute and you came back for me!”

Finn blinked. “I'm what?”

Her face felt as hot as noon on Jakku, but now that she’d started she wasn’t going to stop. “No one has ever come back for me before! But you did and I… When you did I realized I… You mean a lot to me.” 

She grabbed the front of his shirt, clenching her hands in its soft material. His hands came up, hovering by her hips for a heartbeat before settling there. He licked his lips.

“You, uh, you- you mean a lot to me, too, Rey.” His voice was hushed. 

She realized his breathing was almost as rapid as her own. She could swear her skin was humming and it seemed to transfer into him. Together, they took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled.

“This is… more than friendship, I think.” She struggled to keep her voice even. “I’m not sure what it is, but I want to find out.”

“Yeah?” His smile was slow and  tentative. She matched it with one of her own.

“Yeah.” She managed to unclench one white-knuckled fist and reached up to cup his cheek. Smooth. Soft. And very warm. His own hand rose to cover hers, pressing it closer as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Her heart pounded. Finn wasn’t the only one feeling warm, now.

He ran her hand along his jaw until it was poised by his chin. His eyebrows quirked, asking a question. She wasn’t sure what the question was, but nodded anyway. He tilted his head forward and kissed her palm.

It tingled. Shivers raced up her arm and along her spine. Her fingers curled automatically, bumping into his nose.

“Was- was that okay?” His voice was low and husky, making the tingling worse. Or better, really.

“Yeah.” Her voice was barely a whisper. “Can… Can I try?”

He nodded, releasing her hand so he could hold his out to her. Hot and cold were warring within her. She had never felt more lost- or more exhilarated. It was like flying. She snaked her arms around him and bypassed the proffered hand, tilting her mouth towards his. She watched carefully, ready to pull away if he balked, but his lips parted and then they were kissing.

Fire roared through her and the hum changed to a full chord, singing between them. Through them. She clung to him and felt him clinging back. It was dizzying… and a little awkward. She’d experimented with kissing when she was younger. There weren’t many kids in the desert, but there were a few. She’d hated it, though, and never understood why people in the holos always did it. Now, however, she wished she’d tried it more so she’d be ready when she needed it. Lips mashed and tongues slithered and it was messy but _wonderful._

Finn pulled away first and they were both panting for air.

“Wow,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Mmm.” It was hard to focus on someone this close to her, but she tried anyway. “Good wow?”

“Great wow.” His lips brushed hers, making her shiver. “Rey, you’re…” He shook his head, making hers rock, too. “I don’t have the words. You’re too incredible.”

She giggled. “ _We’re_ incredible.”

“Yeah, okay. If you say so.” He was grinning again. Or still. It didn’t matter, it was still beautiful.

“I do say so,” she said, making them rub noses. She stepped back, letting her hands trail down his arms and then lacing their fingers together.

“Wow. So. So this is a thing now? Us? Are we a thing?” He squeezed her hands.

“Is it a thing? Do you want it to be a thing?” She hadn’t really planned beyond this point; hadn’t even been sure she’d get this far.

“I do if you do.” He reached up, toying with her braids. She’d been trying different hairstyles out. This one had been too complicated to manage on her own, but Karé had helped her with it.

“I very much do,” she said.

“Good.” He nodded once. “Then it’s settled. We’re A Thing. An incredible thing. And no tattoo artists getting in the way.”

“What?” She frowned. Tattoos? Were those supposed to be part of a thing?

“Nothing! Nothing. I’m just… I’m happy.”

“Me too!” She kissed him again, managing to be a little more coordinated this time. As with everything else, practice helped. She ended it with a small sigh and snuggled against him, listening to the rapid beat of his heart and breathing in the rich tangy scent that was distinctly his. “Mmm, I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“Go? Go where?” He nuzzled her hair.

“Machine shop. I have a shift there before dinner.” She poked him in the side, making him giggle and pull back. She was learning a lot of his ticklish spots.

“Oh.” Some of the light went out of him but was quickly recovered. “But dinner? We can have dinner together?”

“I’m looking forward to it. Bamasian noodles and nerf nuggets!”

Finn laughed. “Are you looking forward to the dinner or dinner with me?”

“Both!” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll meet you in the commissary after shift!”

“I’ll try and save you a seat!”

“You’d better!” She headed out, unable to stop smiling. That had gone way better than she’d feared and now she and Finn were A Thing. Officially. They could figure out exactly what that meant later, but the important part was that they’d find out together. She couldn’t wait!


End file.
